<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good for Nothing by Yallsehood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347089">Good for Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood'>Yallsehood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cigarettes, Cliffhanger, Crying, Cussing, Demetrius is a rat, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Just keeps getting worse, Long Angst, Runaway, Running away from home, Sam and Abigail are always mentioned, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian gets angry, Smoking, Some Nice angst with an unclear ending, Thunderstorms, Yelling, maybe a little gay?, motorcycle, raining, self hate, shouting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a terrible band practice, Sebastian thinks he can get a break. He was hoping to work and just let off some steam, but is led through a series of some rather unfortunate events. Well, he never really wanted to stay in Pelican Town now did he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good for Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just another normal day in the valley. Most would look to the blue skies and sunshine as a good sign; everyone wanted to relish in this beautiful weather. The thing was, there was always one citizen of Pelican Town who would disagree. Maybe he didn’t like how warm things would get when the sun’s rays would hit his warm, dark colored hoodie. Rain was always Sebastian’s preference. The television that was on as he grabbed breakfast from the kitchen, despite the fact it was almost afternoon, informed him that it wouldn’t be raining until much later that night. He could probably manage doing a few more hours of work in the basement. He was positive no one would miss him anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a lot of people visited him in the cold basement. It was dark, and not very welcoming. It was almost as cold as Sebastian’s personality was at first. There were walls up in his mind that were so difficult to knock down. Little did the emo know, a wrecking ball would knock them all down in a domino effect later that day. See, it was hard to differ how days went for Sebastian. The mundane days felt the same as the eventful ones. Maybe life was just too ordinary… Honestly, he always blamed these feelings on being in a dead end town. Nothing about Pelican Town was special; however, as time went on, he began to question if the real problem was actually just him all along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost sluggishly, the emo crept back into the basement to do some more coding. It was a good job, and he did seem to enjoy it. He wouldn’t want to be doing anything else. Sebastian was good at his job anyways, but it’s not like anyone would ever notice. He didn’t help out at Harvey’s clinic like Maru, he didn’t do anything visual with his science in test tubes and beakers or anything that could be measured like Demetrius, so why did it matter? Even his mother, Robin, was doing better than him. She helped people build their houses, and the new farmers build housing for livestock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Sebastian was feeling gloomier than normal due to the events that had transpired with the band earlier that day. It was silly to be upset over something like that, right? Bands fight all the time, and it wasn’t like they were going to break up as a band. Sebastian, Abigail, and Sam had some petty quarrel over something so minute. Creating a band could be extremely stressful. Sebastian didn’t know why he was so hung up on this stuff. Maybe it was the stuff Sam about what he actually did for the band. Maybe they didn’t really need a synthesizer player, right? Sebastian didn’t mean that much to the band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he was just overthinking, wasn’t he? So what if Abigail got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>snippy? So what if Sam yelled? They’d figure this out. They’d still play pool on Fridays together! It was just… Sebastian felt alone. He sort of missed his computer going off causing him to roll his eyes over whatever ridiculous message Sam sent him. It was just a lonely day, and the weather later might just reflect that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if things went back to normal with the band, things at home wouldn’t change. Who cared about computer science, right? He would never be understood around this house. Maybe that’s why he liked isolating himself in the basement so much… it was just a nice place he could have to himself. No one else would really appreciate the atmosphere, right? Just like no one would ever understand him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian was beginning to think that he was being too hard on himself, but as soon as the thought entered his head there was a knock at his door. Great. He wondered what this was going to be about. He hummed to let the person on the other side of the door know they could enter the one safe place he had. Sebastian wanted to be left alone at least a little longer. Could he just have one more moment of peace? Well, he wouldn’t have gotten it anyway. His mind was terrorizing him with terrible thoughts as it was. Perhaps a visitor, even if unwelcome, could be a good distraction. It really depended on who was on the other side of that door. Either way, the person knocked, so he was thinking it wasn’t someone who lived inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Sebastian was wrong. He looked up to his step-sister, Maru, standing in the doorway cleaning off her dirty glasses. “Hey, Sebastian?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian asked, returning his gaze back to the computer screen in front of him. He wasn’t in the mood to see people or engage in conversation. It wasn’t exactly a very social day for him. What was wrong with staying inside? Apparently everything according to the people he lived with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maru didn’t take another step inside since she knew she wasn’t welcome in Sebastian’s room. She rarely ever came down here anyways. “Demetrius said he wanted to talk to you.” Maru said to him. “He just wanted me to let you know.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why didn’t he come down here himself?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He was finishing something up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” Sebastian said and got back to work. The only noise that could be heard was how quick the young man was typing. Honestly, he was in no rush to finish this. His conversations with Demetrius were always less than pleasant. Sebastian was hoping to finish up work, and then go to bed without interacting with any other people. Maybe he could wake up to a better day tomorrow, but even then his hopes were low. He would likely end up reading until the late hours of the night because he would want to distract himself from the fact his step-dad wanted to speak with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question Sebastian had to ask himself was what did he do wrong this time? Would Demetrius lecture him on his terrible smoking habit? It wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Listen, Sebastian knew the consequences of smoking, but he still did it. Maybe it was foolish, but nicotine could calm his nerves sometimes. There were better things he could be doing, but that was what he decided to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he did go to sleep after working, he likely would have just ended up having some kind of nightmare from the stress. Sebastian was just going his best to relax for once, but Demetrius just had to go and ruin that, didn’t he? An irritated groan was pulled from Sebastian’s vocal chords as he shut his computer down for the day. He trudged upstairs knowing that tonight would end up being just as awful as the fight he had with Abigail and Sam earlier. Couldn’t Sebastian just catch a break?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had reached the main floor of the house, he did search for Demetrius. It seemed his step-father wasn’t in the lab. Had the emo really taken that long? Sebastian didn’t think he was taking so long at work, and he was sure he would get an ear full for that stuff too. After checking around the house some more, Sebastian decided to take a stroll outside. He figured his step-father might be out there somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fresh air of the mountains pierced Sebastian’s airway in a refreshing away. Yeah, he may detest coming outside, but the nice fresh air was something to admire. Besides, the mountains weren't too crowded with people. It was just the people he lived with and Linus too. Linus wasn’t terrible company, but Sebastian didn’t really talk to him much. Maybe it was just better that way. The less people he talked to? That was probably one less person who hated him. Well, except for that Alex kid. Sebastian had rarely ever spoken to him, and Alex already had some odd perception of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian?” Demetrius’ voice interrupted Sebastian’s unpleasant thought process. The emo stopped in his tracks, but he didn’t turn to face his step-father. Sebastian still really didn’t need nor want this conversation to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately, Sebastian decided it was best to not verbally respond. He knew he would end up being scolded for his tone, and he wasn’t looking to give Demetrius something else to scold him for. Sebastian just turned, and stood next to Demetrius. It was the spot his mother, Robin, was usually in. They must watch the sunset or something grossly romantic like that. They were so traditionally romantic, and it was so odd to Sebastian. They even danced together on Friday nights at the Saloon… weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian didn’t think much before taking a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He heard Demetrius groan, and swore he could feel the roll of his eyes. “Don’t even start with me.” Sebastian said before he placed the cigarette in his mouth. When he came outside at night it was usually to smoke anyways, and having a conversation with Demetrius wouldn’t stop that. Sebastian just sighed a bit. “What do you want? Maru said you wanted to talk, and clearly wasn’t about my smoking habit if I wasn’t smoking when you wanted to have a damn conversation.” It was a long day, and Sebastian was exhausted. He was going to be a bit more snippy than usually especially since Demetrius always managed getting on his nerves. Sebastian wasn’t sure if he had the patience to be civil. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Demetrius would hold his tongue about his step-son’s smoking habits for now. He was sure Sebastian had heard enough of that anyways. “You’ve barely come out of your room recently, and I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I never come out of my room. If I do, it’s to go see Sam.” Sebastian said, and tried not to let his heart twist at the thought of his best friend. He was sure they’d be able to makeup. Sure, they’d never fought like this before, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t. Ugh, look at him. Was this what being an optimist was like? No. Sebastian was sure he was still sticking to realism roots. Anyhow, he wasn’t going to open up to Demetrius about any of that nonsense. This man barely understood Sebastian’s life, so Sebastian’s walls were going to remain up around him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Demetrius looked over at the mention of Sam. His look didn’t hold any curiosity as he looked at Sebastian; it was clear he didn’t pick up on what was going on with him. Maybe he never would. Honestly, he never truly learned how to read Sebastian, but to be fair that was a hard skill to master. “Yes, with Sam and Abigail to play that horrid music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horrid music, huh? Yeah, Sebastian and Abigail had been arguing about what they should sound like but all three of them worked extremely hard on their music. Sebastian just held his tongue and focused on his cigarette for now. It was more important than whatever the hell Demetrius had to say, really. He’d heard something similar to this before anyways. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you really think that will add up to be a real career. It’s not like you’d be heard. You always complain about how Pelican Town is a dead end. Doing this band thing might be too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s just a hobby, so maybe you should cool it, old man.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And where did you learn to speak like that? Your tone is always so low, and it’s as if you wish to poison people with your words.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sebastian’s tone rarely ever changed. He didn’t show too much emotion in his voice. Words sometimes just felt automatic to him. Why should it matter how he says something anyway? He doesn’t like Demetrius anyways. It’s not like he was going to turn around and become a ‘proper’ young man and smile at him or something. He didn’t see a problem with his tone much at all. Why did adults always say that to kids anyways? Sebastian was sure Demetrius was just truly hurt by his word choice. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you learn all of this when you’re searching the web everyday? Sebastian, you need to get a real job and do some real science if that’s what you claim you’re doing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sebastian shrugged and looked over at Demetrius with a cocked brow like ‘really? You’re doing this again?’. He was sick of hearing this over and over again. He had a real job. Computer program was considered to be part of computer science. It wasn’t a physical science like Demetrius and Maru do, but Sebastian didn’t take an interest in any of that at all. Why couldn’t he just be who he wanted to be? “I’m a freelance programmer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you say.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’d show you, but it’s not like you’d understand. There’s thousands of programming languages out there. I bet you can’t even name one.” Sebastian was sick of laying around and just taking it. He didn’t dare move away from this conversation as he heard thunder roll across the sky either. It was as if the weather was going to meet Sebastian’s mood perfectly. “Why does it even matter to you anyways? You never come down and visit my room. You’re too busy with your work, and I’m busy with mine.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, but I do real science. Everyone in the house does real work.” Demetrius commented. “You should be able to do something worthwhile, Sebastian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t this just feel similar to the fight the band got in? Sebastian’s synthesizer playing wasn’t as meaningful to the band, and he didn’t contribute to anything in the house either, did he? People relied on his mother to make house upgrades, and Maru and Demetrius were doing good things with science - well, so he’s led to believe. What does he do? Nothing. People bother him about what he’s doing all the time. Honestly, he could use some goddamn quiet for once in his life. It’s not like people would care if he disappeared anyways…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when everything clicked in Sebastian’s mind. “Fine.” This was all Sebastian offered as a response. He put out his cigarette and crushed it to dust under his converse sneaker. He turned to walk right back into the house. The rain was his favorite weather, but he was sure he would be back in it in just a matter of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The work Sebastian did was worthwhile. He worked his ass off, and it did pay off quite a bit. The money he made was good. That’s why he made sure he had access to it before packing his bags. He was done sticking around for people who didn’t give a rat’s ass about him. Maybe he wouldn’t make up with Abigail and Sam. Maybe they’d replace him in the band. His family didn’t need him. They already had one perfect kid. He just felt like some stranger, maybe even just a ghost, who worked in their basement and lived there rent free. He didn’t have to deal with the way people looked at him. He didn’t have to be the local emo disappointment that hid in the mountains. Maybe this was him running away from his thoughts and emotions, but he was ready to physically run away. He’d been wanting to get out of Pelican Town for a long time; tonight was the night to finally take action. He was going to get out of here even if it was the last thing he did. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sebastian waited until everything was quiet upstairs. It was the middle of the night by the time he decided to put his plan into action. He’d gone on midnight drives on his motorcycle before, so he was sure he wasn’t going to scare anyone. Sebastian strapped his messenger bag around himself and trudged into the garage. The sound of the rain kept himself from over-thinking, and drained out the thoughts of this possibly being a bad idea. He’s wanted out for so long. Sebastian would just rely on his motorcycle to get him out of there. Unfortunately for him, his motorcycle was not full of gas. He was hoping this wasn’t some kind of sign telling him not to go. Gas was just expensive and hard to get a hold of sometimes. Softly, Sebastian cursed under his breath. There was always the night bus. He was sure he could still make it out of Pelican Town, and no one needed to know. It could be his great escape. He would just go back inside the house to go out the front door since opening the garage would be too noisy - not to mention a little suspicious if someone didn’t hear the start of his motorcycle either. It would be better that way. He’d gone to the door to find his mother leaning in the doorway. “Sebby, what’re you doing out here?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Drats. Of course this had to happen, didn’t it? He probably woke up his mom too. God, he was starting to somehow feel even worse than he did all day. Lightning flashed outside to show the worried look on Robin’s face too. Sebastian just sighed as he stood there. “I was gonna go for a drive, but I’m out of gas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could go for a walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Sebastian muttered as he stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket, and began to fidget with his own fingers. There was some tension in the air. There was something his mom wasn’t saying out loud. Maybe that’s why Sebastian couldn’t directly look at her. It was no secret that Sebastian loved his mom. The two of them had a very good relationship. When he was younger and people would comment on how much he looked like his mother, he was happy he looked like Robin. Robin was the one person who always seemed to support Sebastian, and the emo knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian attempted to walk into the house and past his mom. He knew this might be the last time he saw her, and that was beginning to hurt his already damaged heart. Sebastian went to talk into the kitchen when he heard his mother call him by his full name. He was in trouble now, wasn’t he? He looked over his shoulder at his mom. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have a bag with you, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harshly, Sebastian swallowed. Well, how does one even respond to a question like that? He couldn’t just say ‘hey mom, it was a nice life, see you around’ now could he? Sebastian wouldn’t just break his mother’s heart like that. God, no matter what he said he would surely break her heart anyways, wouldn’t he? Well, here goes nothing. “Uh.. no reason?” Sebastian responded as he looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. He was already scolding himself for such an answer. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Robin crossed her arms and slowly shut the door to the garage. “I was thinking maybe you would be going to stay at Sam’s with how stressed you’ve been, but Jodi told me Sam was pretty upset after bickering with you and Abigail.” Robin said. She walked over and went to put her hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, but her son quickly shrugged her hand off his shoulder. “Sebby, is something going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without even thinking about his response, Sebastian just scoffed in response to his mother. “Like you care.” Sebastian stared at his shoes as he spoke. Yes, his mother was still behind him, but he also didn’t have the confidence to lift his head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sebby-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. Really.” Sebastian cut off his mom and turned around to look at her. His tone sounded angry, but the emo looked more hurt than anything else. “You do such great things. People adore you, mom. Good for you, ya know? I’m just some lazy freak who lives in a basement. You have no idea how it feels! I am nothing! I mean nothing to everyone in this goddamn dead end of a town, and I’m not going to just take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin’s heart did break at these words. Sebastian really did feel a bit forsaken, didn’t he? Robin knew this town wasn’t Sebastian’s place to be, but she would make it easier on him if she could. She never liked seeing her son so hurt and upset. “Sebby, there are people here who love and care about you. We can talk about this.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quickly, Sebastian turned around to face the one person who had cared about him for his entire life. “No, we can’t. I’m done. In all reality, you probably don’t give a fuck about me either. I mean, you’ll start saying the shit your husband says to me, right? You’ll just believe him and see how big of a disappointment I am!” Sebastian snapped at his mom. He saw he had hurt his mom with what he was saying. He had just hurt the one person who would never hurt him, didn’t he? Sebastian just shook his head and told himself it didn’t matter. His mom would eventually learn the truth and see how terrible he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to go now. Sebastian turned and ran out of the house without a second thought. He heard his mom call for him again, but Sebastian didn’t dare go back. He’d already stepped into the rain and could hear his running footsteps echo off the mountains just like the harsh downpour of rain that was creating puddles in the dirt. Sebastian just kept on running as far and as fast as his feet would take him. The heel of his right hand gently dug into his eye in an attempt to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. If he wanted to leave so badly, why did it hurt so much to leave his so-called home behind? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t take him too long to reach the bus stop. He’d already sped past the broken down community center. His lungs and chest were beginning to burn the same way his eyes were since he was running so fast. He wasn’t in any shape to be sprinting. Ha, maybe Demetrius was right in all those past lectures, quitting smoking might actually mean something, but Sebastian would doubt he’d actually try. That wasn’t something he needed to add onto his list of stressors anyways. For now, he had to focus on getting here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was on the path that led to the bus stop and away from town square, Sebastian decided to slow down. The bus wouldn’t be around for another few minutes; then he might finally feel free from this dirty old town. He stared at the footsteps he was taking as he tried to even out his breathing, and maybe stop all that stupid crying he was doing. It would just be silly to think crying would help, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Sebastian turned the corner so he was actually facing the bus stop. This was it. He was finally going to get out of here with no reason to return. All he had to do was wait for his mode of transportation. The footsteps he were taking now were slow, and almost cautious. It wasn’t that he was having second thoughts, but he almost felt as if there was a oppositional force preventing him from getting to the bus stop. It was like that bench he was planning on sitting on was the same side of a magnet as he was. What was stopping him? Sebastian stopped walking for a moment wondering if he was still winded from running still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when he heard it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bash?” The voice was a familiar one, but it didn’t belong to a member of his family nor did it belong to his best friend. Sebastian felt that ball of tears lodge in his throat again along with the feeling of guilt. It was the one person he had developed feelings for. The newest member of Pelican Town that had lived at the farm that was next to this bus stop. God, why did Sebastian have to run into him? This certainly was the last hurdle he had to jump so he could run away, but could Sebastian really say goodbye to this person, or would this farmer be the one thing that caused him to stay and mend his aching heart? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little nervous since this is my first Stardew Valley fic, but I’m happy to be posting it. Sebastian is a lot of fun to write, and I’m glad I finally got this done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>